A New Toy
by SuperUkeJet
Summary: In the workshop of the Thousand Sunny, Franky has just finished his new machine. This machine get the present he wants from his captain, Luffy. What will happen when Luffy does decide to try the machine? Franky x Luffy Warnings: Toys, Yaoi, Smex :3 HAPPY BIRTHDAY FRANKY! (One-Shot)


**It's another birthday fic! Yippeee!**

**Franky has just finished his new machine! After finisheing it, Luffy comes by to check on what Franky is doing. He asks if Luffy want's to try his new machine. When the oppertunity hits, Franky he decided to test his other new 'modified toy' on Luffy. Will it please Luffy dearly, or will it end in failure? (One-Shot) Takes place on the Sunny Go before time skip.**

**Pairing: Franky x Luffy (HAPPY BDAY FRANKY)**

**Warnings: Yaoi (Boy x Boy), Lemons, Toys and Sex ;)**

**Enjoy the smexiness~!**

* * *

A New Toy

"Just a little more here, and there and... done! Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuper!" Franky yelled from the ships workshop. "Now I wonder where Luffy is. I need to know if it works. Plus he's my gift to my suuuper self"" He said to himself wondering if the device actually worked. "Maybe I should try my other 'toy' too instead of standing there jacking off in front of him." Franky grinned.

There was a loud knock at the door, "Come in!" he yelled. It was their straw hat captain, Luffy. "Hay Franky! Watcha doing?" Franky pointed to the contraption on the ground. Come on in." Franky locked the door as Luffy came in _Look who showed up. Perfect timing!_ he said rubbing his groin.

Luffy cocked his head to the side "What is this think, it looked weird... Is it a meat cooker?" "Yo! No! Why would it be?" Luffy pouted "I just wanted meat.."

Franky sighed "You see this?" he pointed to the cage figured into a human figure. "Yeah, it's a person thingy right?" "Right. Now Do you want to thest this thing for me?" Franky asked. "yeah sure, everyone else is too busy to play with me... So what do I have to do.?" "Just bend down and crawl into this space, arms go into the arm place and body stays as is." "Yosh! Ok!"

"But before you go in... you need to take of your clothes bro." "NANI? Why?" "Yo! It's suuuuper functions can work ya know!" "Ok." Although, Luffy was embarassed, but he really wanted to see what it does. He took of his signature straw hat, so his head could fit into the head shaped part of the cage. He kicked his sandals off and took of his sleeveless red vest, exposing his slim but toned torso. The he slipped of his jean shorts and underwear, making his 7-inch dick hang freely between his legs! Franky wanted to drool but kept it in. _Wow! He's perfect, flawless! Even his cock is amazing. Although, I not sure he can take my size :). _

"So I just get in here?" Luffy asked pointing to the thingy. "Ya, just slip in there and wait for the SUUUUUUUPER-ness to happen." Luffy crawled into the space, doing as Franky told him to. Arms in the arm hole, body as is and the head obviously up so the neck doesn't get tired. The thing made him go into a 4-legged position, with his balls and cock hanging below him. A few seconds later the machine started to whirr, then it stopped.

The machine started to build its cage figure blocking of Luffy's back side and legs, covering them like his top half. Ka-Chink! Seastone cuffs were locked onto Luffy's wrists getting rid of his rubber body. "Ach! What's this?" "Don't worry, its all part of the machine. Then the cage started to shrink, fitting Luffy's shape perfectly. His head, his body, hands, arms and legs were all fitted. Even his cock was wrapped perfectly as well as his balls, even his ass was spread apart perfectly. Much like latex tight on the body, defining every curve. "All according to plan" he smirked.

"Do-Does my butt have to be open like this?" "Yes Luffy-bro, just go with it." "O-Okay..."

The machine continued to do its thing. A bottle of lube popped out of the metal plate under the cage, squeezing a generous amout on Luffy's butt. Then a latex glove popped out with it and rubbed the lubb all around, spreading evenly. It fingered Luffy too, to get some of the slippery lube inside him. "Ugh." Luffy moaned has he was getting hard, but the cage adjusted to his hardness to fit. Then a long tube and some "container" for the balls wrapped around his balls. But, there were 2 small metal nubs below them and some elctric clamps attached themselves to it. The clear tube was brough upp with a 1L bottle labelled "cum" and the tube itself was inserted into Luffy's hard pecker.

"Uuuuh.." Luffy quived from the sensation of having something in his dick. "It feels weird." he complained. Sudddenly, a strong electric current was sent to Luffy's testicles. "Aaah!" he screamed as his balls were getting zapped. Luffy panted as it was finally over. Or so he thought. Franky turned the volt meter to maximum power.

Luffy went blind as sson as all that electirc charge zapped both balls causing his cock to spazz with cum flowing out of it and into the bottle. Luffy tried to catch his breath from all the shocks. After doing it a few more times, at maximum level of course ;) , Luffy managed to fill the bottle with 500mL of cum.

"Very impressive Luffy-bro. Ho knew that you would react so sensitive with electricity. Especially, since your usually made of rubber." Franky's speedo was bulging his monster, it was practically begging to get out. "How about I try my other new 'toy' too?" he asked Luffy. "Yeah...okay..." He replied panting.

Franky slipped of his blue Hawaiian shirt and tossed it aside, along with his speedo making his throbbing dick pop out. He walked in front of Luffy "Like what you see bro?" He smiled shaking his cock and slapping it against his soft flesh of his face.

"Well..." he said "... this new toy has 2 new functions that will make your mind a prey for lust." He smiled devilishly at Luffy. he positioned him self against the lubricated hole, alothough, he began to move his cock between Luffy's ass cheeks, hot-dogging him!.

Franky shouted: "Suuuuuuper Size!" Immediatley, Franky's already huge cock was growing bigger, making it at least an inch longer and 3cm thicker. In between his ass, Luffy could feel something getting bigger, he was scared to imagine that it was Franky's own cock, growing larger and thicker. Then, he positioned himself again.

He slipped his head into Luffy. He screamed "Take it out! Take it out! It's too big! Waaaah~~~!" "Oh don't complain!" he said taking his speedo from the floor. "This should shut you up bro!" Franky said, putting his polyester speedo into Luffy's mouth, silencing him. The only thing now that can come out of Luffy's mouth are moans and miuffles.

Franky continued to slide in, Luffy's eyes started to flood with tears from the immense pain consuming him. Franky slid all the way inside, hitting Luffy's prostate, and without thrusting, Luffy came. the jar is now filled at 750mL of cum. "Just 250mL to go!" he said inspecting the jar.

He thrusted really hard into Luffy, hitting his prostate every time, he came 2 times more, filling it to 900mL

"Not cumming eh? ow about this... Suuuuper Vibrator!"

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPHHHHHHHH!" He tried to scream as the cock started vibrating like no other vibrator could in the world. _It's so... real... so ...good. L_uffy thought to himself. The mixture of pure lust, a hard fucking and a good vibrator flooded Luffy's mind.

Luffy was reaching his limit, he couldn't take much more of this excitement. he tried to arch his back but couldn't because of the cage still engulfing him. He came hard, filling the rest of the bottle, finally reaching the 1L of cum Franky had desired.

Luffy's lower cavers, shrunk to grip Franky's member really hard. he couldn't take it anymore, he came inside Luffy filling Luffy to the brim.

He slid out, stopped the vibration and his cock returned to normal size. " Thanks for all the cum bro! This is the best present yet!"

Luffy replied 'i only did this because it was your birthday. Plus, you give a really nice fuck session."

"Happy Birthday, my favourite shipwright, Franky." Luffy pulled Franky into the lustful, deep kiss...

**THE END**

* * *

**OMG! That was probably the hardest fanfic to write in my life . It's probably the last time I ever write a Franky x Luffy fanfic **

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed! Check out my profiles for my other stories and upcoming ones ;)**

**Happy Birthday "Cyborg" Franky!**

**~SuperUkeJet**


End file.
